The Adventures of Creeb
by Metal Soul
Summary: Little Creeb just finds out about the truth behind her parents death and sets out to get revenge for her parents and uncle. Tackling tough monsters and making new friends Creeb fights through life running on her parents wishes.
1. The Truth

The Adventures of Creeb

There was silence in the room. All you could hear was the little cry of a new born baby. "Fasin, go get your brother, we have to introduce our newly born daughter to him." The husband did exactly what the new mother asked. In came Fasin with his brother Vubur. "Vubur I'd like you to meet your new niece" "She's beautiful! What are you going to name her?" asked Vubur "Creeb Dykona Nightland." The mother said happily as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Are you sure you want me to take her to Dun Morogh?" asked Vubur "Yes, it's too dangerous for her here. If another invasion occurs here in Gnomeregan she will either be killed or raised as a slave, no of which I can allow. Fasin and I will join you there when I have fully recovered from the pregnancy" Thakola said as she handed the baby over to her brother. "Please be careful with her." "I will protect her with my life sister." Vubur left the room with the child immediately. That was the last time Thakola and Fasin ever saw their little girl again.

_16 years later._

Vubur was looking for Creeb all around the house to tell her that lunch was made. But he couldn't find her anywhere! "_Surly she wouldn't be doing her chores already!_" thought Vubur and to his shock there she was! In the barn spinning her shovel like it was a Two-handed sword. Vubur didn't let Creeb now of his presents yet though. He wanted to see what she could do, see how much she learnt from him. He was very impressed with what she could do as a warrior but also amazed at how she got the work done whilst doing so. She was throwing dirt in the ear then chopping it in halves and quarters and it all landed in the same pile. Vubur noticed that she was getting ready for her finishing move. She got in the stance then leaped in the air but she step hard enough and she failed the move. "Damn it" Creeb cursed Vubur started clapping for her "Very impressive my girl." Creeb jumped and spun around in fright. "Uncle Vubur! I wasn't aware of you're presence" "Looks like you've taken my lessons very well." "Of course Uncle, I am blessed to have you teach me." Vubur gave a laugh of agreement "Don't worry about the finisher move. It is very difficult to get right at first but once you hit it once you'll hit it every time! It even took me a while to get used to it. Looks like you're finally ready!" "Ready? Uncle?" "Come child, lunch is ready."

"Thank you for lunch Uncle" Creeb said as she passed her uncle as she placed the plates to be washed. "Uncle, something has been bothering me!" "What's that my child?" "You said before in the barn that I was ready for something! What did you mean?" Vubur gave a small sigh and asked Creeb to sit down.

"So my parents were killed in the invasion of Gnomeregan?" Creeb asked Vubur "Yes, You're mother decided for me to bring you here the moment you were born to keep you safe from being either killed or being raised as a slave." Vubur answered "Why couldn't you tell me earlier?" "We didn't want you to be raised with anger and revenge. Your parents decided that if anything happened to them that you will be trained the ways of a warrior but not driven by hatred. We didn't want to turn you into a monster. We never wanted to get you involved in the war with the Alliance and the Litch King and we still don't! But you can take my place at Ironforge. I am too old to keep travelling back and forth for weeks at a time and I am useless to them now but you can take my place and fight for your parents! We all knew that you were born for greatness. I have taught you everything I know. Now you can go out into the world and apply your knowledge on all the son-of-a-bitches that took our freedom away. You will learn so much more out there my dear Creeb." "But, I can't leave you Uncle! Who will do all the chores around here?" "Hey, I might be old but I'm still a gnome! I'll invent something that will help me out" Creeb got up from her seat and strolled to the nearest window and just stared out in to the wilderness. "Where will I start? Where is the finish line in life Uncle? If what you say is true then I might as well put a sword through my heart now, because the out come will be the same." "NO IT WON'T." Uncle yelled as he shot up from his seat "If you go out there and fight with all your heart you will die with honour. Going out there and killing yourself will bring shame among the Nightland name!" Uncle left the room leaving Creeb still standing into the wilderness of the world. Uncle walked back in the dining room holding something wrapped in cloth. "I have something that might give you some confidence" Uncle Vubur said. Creeb walked over to her uncle and the covered object. She grabbed the object and unwrapped it. It revealed a sword. Creeb waved this way and that, getting used to its wait. "It was your mother's" Creeb quickly look at her uncle with tears filling her eyes. Holding back the tears Creeb said "I won't fail you or the Nightland name uncle."


	2. The Group

Chapter Two

"Will I need to pack anything?"Creeb asked her uncle "Nope. All you will need is your sword and the clothes on your back! You'll acquire everything you need on your journey." "Uncle are you sure I'm ready for this? I mean I can't really do anything alone without breaking out in a cold sweat!" "I know your nervous Creeb. I would consider you as a fool if you weren't. But you don't have to worry about being alone. Many people start training for the war every day! You'll make friends in no-time! No matter what happens you'll never be alone. If your mind fails go straight to your heart. It will never fail you Creeb, I'm going to leave you with a good friend of mine, Sten Stoutarm in Coldridge. He will start you off on your journey." "I take it that's where we're heading?" "Yes"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a bearded dwarf walking towards Creeb and her uncle. "One talented gnome when she has a weapon in her hand as promised" Vubur said whilst showcasing Creeb to his old friend. Creeb blushed while the dwarf stared at her inspecting then suddenly changing an emotionless mouth to a smile "Nice to see you again Vubur" the dwarf said as he bear hugged his old friend "It's been a long time Sten!" "I know. The war with the Lich king has me on my toes… constantly!" Sten then took a big breath in and shook himself out of the depressing statement he just stated and changed the subject to Creeb. "So this is the famous lady warrior Thakola's daughter! Well I might not know if what Vubur says about you being as good as your mother with a sword is true. But I defiantly know that you're her daughter. You're almost like a clone! The only problem is that looks can't kill. I can take it from here now Vubur. Take care of yourself old friend." Sten said as he shook his friends hand "You too. Come visit me soon Creeb! It will be nice having another one of our good talks over lunch again." Vubur said as he was tearing up at the thought that this could be the last time he sees his little niece. "I will Uncle I promise; I promise I won't fail you. The two departing family members then gave each other one last big hug and said their goodbyes then walked their separate ways.

"Don't be nervous Creeb! We aren't going to send you straight into the frontline. We'll just start you off like everyone else. I'm your commander, so that means: for as long as you stay in Dun Morogh you can report to me about anything. Think of me as a fairy godfather. Come with me and I'll take you to your group members. They're the ones you'll start off with till you can go your own ways. This group that you're in is pretty good but you have an odd character in the group called Shortstufz. He's very enthusiastic! To say the least! But you always get at least one odd character in these groups. I'm sure he's lots of fun once you get to know him" Creeb just nodded in silence. All this talk about the war and her fighting group were making her ill.

Sten lead Creeb to a small group of Gnome and Dwarfs just mucking around with each other. The Dwarf boys were having sword fights where as the girls were doing some magical stuff that just confused Creeb. "Alright you lot settle down" Sten called out "Where's Shortstufz gone to?" asked Sten "He had to fix something to do with his registration, I think" said one of the Gnomes "Well he will just have to catch up later then. I have another last minute group member for you all. Everyone this is Creeb Nightland! Daughter of Lady Warrior Thakola Nightland." The whole group made accepting noises like oh's and are's fascinated by the famous female warriors mother and herself. "DON'T LEAVE YET! I'M COMING!" yelled a voice from behind Creeb. The group started cracking up laughing at the clumsy running Dwarf heading in there direction. The Dwarf stopped running when he reached the group huffing and puffing. "Sorry I'm late sir *puffing* had a mishap with the registrations." The dwarf said as he bent down leaning against his knees. "That's alright Shortstufz." Shortstufz then turned his head from Sten to Creeb "Hello, I'm Shortstufz!" the dwarf boomed out proudly as he held out his hand in greetings. "Creeb" said in reply to the greeting as she shook his hand. "Shortstufz will be the leader of the group, Creeb" Sten stated "Well you guys start getting to know each other and when you all know one another come back to me and we can get started.

"So, Creeb, welcome to the group. This guy next to me is Nagitrah; he's a Rogue and then we have these two girls who are Asereht and Medainer their both Warlocks." Shortstufz said as he pointed to the two other Gnomes. "So tell us a little bit about yourself Creeb." Creeb was very shy and spoke in a very soft voice "Well I don't really know who my parents were they died a few moments after I was born. Ever since then I've been living with my Uncle, he's a hunter, so he couldn't teach me much but he did what he could. That's pretty much my life up to this point in time."

About an hour later the group turned up to start their training with Sten. "There isn't much you need to know really. The way you're going to make it through this war is basically doing quests for people and they will give you something in return. The most important thing that you will gain is reputation with that town/village. The more reputation you build the more that town/village will trust you. They will also give you some money for your efforts." Sten explained "So your first quest is to bring me some tough wolf meat from those wolves over there I'm in need for a lot of it so I'm going to need eight slices from each of you. The wolves will not attack you at first but once they are hit they will defend their lives just like you will. In exchange for the meat I will give you a nice pain of gloves for each of you. I find that it's much easier holding a sword when my fingers are not bitten from frostbite!" Sten insisted "Ok group, Lets move out the wolves are just west from here" Shortstufz commanded "We know Shorty, we can see them!" Nagitrah said sarcastically. The group laughed. Creeb was starting to get used to the idea of having this group by her side through the starting steps of her life journey. The laughter took her mind off the fact that they had to kill eight wolves and gut them.

The wolves didn't put up much of a fight…they didn't get a chance once Creeb made the first move as tank the rest of the group surrounded the wolves one by one and put them out of their misery. The group was very impressed with Creeb. She felt happy, even with her Uncle not beside her, she knew she was safe. Before she even knew it they all had eight tough wolf meat slices ready to hand in.

"Wow that was quick!" Sten said in surprise "Very good. Here you go a selection of gloves as promised. Creeb and Shortstufz you guys can choose any because you're a Paladin and Warrior. But for the Warlocks you can only where cloth. Nagitrah you can either choose leather or cloth." Once they got their hands on their gloves the straight away put them on and started rubbing their hands together to keep their hands warm.


End file.
